


Is the Wrangler Real

by Nrandom



Series: Wrangling Parodies [1]
Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Legally Blonde, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Song Parody, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: This is what happens when tag wranglers don't get enough sleep and begin to ponder their own existence.





	Is the Wrangler Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/gifts).



There right there!  
Look at those clean, well sorted bins,  
Look at the canon tags within  
Look as they cry and grab some gin,  
Oh please they wrangle, they're a wrangler!

I'm not about celebrate  
All these clean bins could indicate  
A very enthusiastic rake  
I say human, they are human.

That is the sarlacc in the room  
When is it relevant to assume  
That when someone sweeps tags with a broom  
Then they wrangle, they're a wrangler!

But look at those nice, well-behaved tags  
(Except the ones that raise red flags)  
Go to No Fandom, see how it lags  
Look what they untangle  
How does  _that_ tangle?

Are they human, or do they wrangle

Human or a Wrangler?  
It's hard to guarantee  
Human or a Wrangler?  
Well hey don't look at me!

You see they have to deal with tags that often make such little sense  
It's really quite intense  
For taggers have no common sense  
Wrangler or just a person?  
The answer could take weeks!  
They both spend their time in fandom and they both are likely geeks

Human or a Wrangler,   
So many shades of gray  
Depending on the time of day  
Vlogging goes either way!

Are they Human or do they wrangle?  
or-

There right there!  
Look at that giant tagging mess  
Look at the disambig distress  
Any human this would depress  
They can't be human, I say, not human

That is the sarlacc in the room  
when is it relevant to assume  
That when someone sweeps tags with a broom,  
Is automatically radically   
Canonically chronically  
Sleepily creepily   
Genetically netically

Wrangler! Officially Wrangler! Officially Wrangler Wrangling Wrang-

Dammit!

Human or a Wrangler?  
Such organised spreadsheets!  
Human or a Wrangler?  
No works, the rake deletes!

But they sort the strangest tags there such as Non-Sexual Kink  
The wranglers hardly blink  
If chars eat their friends or screw a sink

Wrangler or just a person  
I still can't crack the code,  
Sure, they feed the sarlacc for fun   
as they check the server load

Human or a Wrangler?  
So many shades of gray  
Though if the bins are empty  
Many group games they will play

Are they Human or a Wrangler  
Human or a Wrangler?  
Human or a-

Wait a minute.

They are a Human and a Wrangler  
And neither is awake  
Although they must be careful   
Before their new tags are raked

Those metatags need axing  
That's what the servers say  
And though No Fandom is closed now we hope to sort one day  
We shout Hooray  
When bins display  
No crossovers for then we may

Shovel!

And syn the tags away

So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
We Wrangle!

And we are Human

Wrangle

And we are Human

Wrangle

And we are Human and Wranglers

And we love to wrangle

Hooray!

And we love to wrangle.

 

 


End file.
